


Come back to bed

by KuteKittehs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Hugs, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: The bed was empty.Stiles frowned at that.**Or: Stiles struggles to sleep with Derek not next to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some fluffy Stiles and Derek. Like, these two are adorable and I love them so much.

The bed was empty. 

Stiles frowned at that, unhappy that his husband was once again over-working himself. He was also unhappy because he could never sleep without Derek at his side. And that is why he heaved himself out of the warm bed, dragging the blanket with him, to go find his husband.

His bare feet made barely a sound as he shuffled over the cold, wooden floorboards. He shivered. He pulled the blanket around him tighter and sped up his search.

He paused outside the study. The door was ajar and the light was on and Stiles could hear Derek tapping away at his keyboard. Without another thought, Stiles shuffled into the room.

Derek was hunched over the desk, his fingers quickly tapping away at the keyboard, and mumbling quietly to himself. However, when Stiles entered he swivelled his chair to face him. Instantly, Stiles saw how exhausted his husband was and frowned at him.

"You should come back to bed," Stiles told him.

"Sorry, I've got so much work to catch up on," Derek apologised. He rolled his shoulders back and stretched his spine to remove some of the ache he had acquired from spending so long bent over his computer. "Go back to sleep, Stiles, I'll be there in a minute."

When Derek turned back to his work Stiles frowned harder. He ignored what Derek had said and instead moved closer to him.

Realising Stiles was still here, Derek once again swivelled to face him and ask why he wasn't going back to bed but then Stiles straddled his lap. The younger man pulled the blanket so it would be around them both, pressed closer to Derek's chest and rested his head on his shoulder, his face pressed to Derek's throat. "I'm going to sleep here," he mumbled. The familiar scent of his husband combined with his reassuring warmth was already lulling him to sleep.

"Okay."

Derek turned back to his computer and continued his work, Stiles nestled happily in his lap. He worked until he had managed to complete almost all of his work before he lifted Stiles gently into his arms and moved them both to their bed; much better for sleeping in than his office chair.

Sleepily, Stiles smiled as Derek curled around him; finally content now his husband was beside him in bed.


End file.
